The Great Halloween Race
by Mismatched.Harmony
Summary: Edward, Jasper and Emmett have two goal for this years halloween; get the candy, and win the title of Trick-or-treaters of the year. But can the 5th grade boys get there in time?


Rich 3

Disclaimer: all Twilight names and property belong to Stephenie Meyer….. dang it

October air was set with an arid chill as autumn leaves fluttered around the ground. It was Halloween, that much was evident in the small neighborhood in Arizona. Every house on the street was embellished with fake spider webs or skeletons lying in the grass. It was still relatively early, just dark enough to where you could see the glow in the face of a Jack-o-lantern.

A boy named Edward ran down the sidewalk. His Spiderman sneakers smacking the pavement with every bound he took. Two other 5th grade boys were up a few houses waiting for him. They were literally bouncing with excitement. This was a big year, they were_ 5__th_graders now. It was the first year they could go trick or treating without parents. The only nostalgia there would be is no parent to hold your candy bag when you got tired. Edward made it to his friends just as they did a team huddle. He began to talk, his childish voice full of excitement and confidence.

"Alright men, we've got work to do. There are 32 houses on this street; 16 on each side. There's gonna be some stopping for candy snackage and the annoying moms saying how "enigmatic" or "_creative_" or "_adorable_" our costumes are. We just have to go! Get the candy! As much as we can! By the end of the night we're going to need a wagon to assuage us with our bags." He pause his pep speech to catch his breath; his words were practically blending together at the speed he was talking. "And you guys know what house is at the end of the street right?"

The boys' grins inexplicably grew wider as they nodded along with Edward.

"No way are you wimps getting to the Donnason's house before _us._" The friend's group huddle was broken apart and interrupted by James. It really was hard to believe this kid was a 5th grade. What 5th grade boy had size 10 feet?

"James what do you want?" Edward asked defiantly. He stood up on this tip toes a little bit and puffed out his chest more when he thought no one was paying attention to him. James and his_ crew_ (as he liked to call it) were dressed up as menagerie. Wolves and tigers and bears, whatever other fierce animal they could think of; but to Edward, they already looked like animals anyways.

"We heard your plan, you think you're going to get to the Donnason's house before us don't you? Well no way. Their first guests aren't just getting _king sized_ candy this year. I hear there's going to be a chocolate fountain too." His voice sneered at the other boys.

"James we could beat you to the Donnason's house easily. Just watch us. We're going to get there, and we're going to obliterate that chocolate fountain, there won't be any left for you and your _buddies."_ Edward sounded so much more confident than he felt.

"_Crew. _Not. buddies, _crew._ And you're on, whoever gets to the Donnason's house last gives up all their candy. No excuses."

"You're on, James." Edward's friends exchanged panicked glances; they weren't really going to have to give up their candy, were they?

Antagonism flowed between the two kids and they gave each other menacing stares. Then, they took off to opposing sides of the street. Thus began the Great Halloween Race.

Boys flew down the sidewalk in desperate attempts to get to the houses faster. They slammed their hand down on the bell at every house. Any small talk was ignored; albeit it was rude, but the candy was obtained and they boys took off sprinting again. They hurdled over bushes and swerved out of the way of younger kids. _Yes! Only one more house! Take a look at where James is, he's back about three more houses, we're going to cream him. Chocolate fountain here we come! _

Edward and his friends were out of breathe, the panted as they frantically made their way to the next and final home. Sacks of candy hung from their hands like dead weights. But in one wrong move, Emmett's bag got caught onto a broken sprinkler head, engendering it to rip open. All of his candy from that night's work spilled onto the grass.

"No! My candy!" Emmett cried as he knelt immediately to gather it all up. His bag was useless with a gaping hole in the base, so he stretched his pirate shirt and used it a makeshift carrier.

"Emmett, leave the candy James is going to get to the house first." Jake yelled frantically form midway to the front door. Jasper had gripped Emmett's arm frantically failing at pulling him up off the ground.

"Edward just wait for me, I wont be long. We can still get there befo-" He was cut off by James and his crew running by. "You snooze you loose suckers! We'll let you know how the chocolate fountain is."

Jake and his friends stood frozen; for all of 2 seconds. Emmett's lost candy forgotten, they raced up the hill in a last attempt to beat James. It was in vain, twenty feet from the door, the Mr. Donnason answered, and named James and his friends the special Halloween group until next year. A deal was a deal, and Jake and his other friends unwillingly gave their candy to James.

The boys were dejected; this was supposed to be _their_ year. With a final sigh they dragged their feet back to that last house that they didn't get the chance to go to. Jake pressed the doorbell patiently this time; there was nothing left to rush for. A sweet looking lady opened the door and received their monotonous "trick-or-treat".

'_Why do they look so sad?' _she thought, '_hmm, I may as well give them my special Halloween treats, I don't think that they'll be going to anyone else anyways.'_

That Halloween may not have quite turned out the way they had planned, but it did end with three boys with ardent smiles, homemade caramel apples in their hands. And as for not getting to be the Donnason's special trick-or-treaters, you know they're going to try again next year. And the Great Halloween Race continues!


End file.
